


What Are You Here For?

by BornToBeBeheaded



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types, Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Blood Play, Chubby Reader, Crying, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Edging, Established fuck buddies, F/M, Freddy Being A Bastard, Freddy Being An Asshole, Glove porn, Knife Play, Mna-Handling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Punishment, She/her pronouns, Submissive Reader, Teasing, Threat Of Body Mutilation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, collar and leash, ruined orgasm, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToBeBeheaded/pseuds/BornToBeBeheaded
Summary: You had been seeing Freddy for a long while and one night he suggests you dress up for him, and after some debate you have every intention of doing so...Until you fall alseep before getting changed. What is he supposed to do with you when you just won't listen to him?
Relationships: Freddy Krueger & Reader, Freddy Krueger & You, Freddy Krueger X You, Freddy Krueger/Reader, Freddy Krueger/You, Freddy krueger x reader - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	What Are You Here For?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifers_Trash_Stash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Trash_Stash/gifts).



> Ayyyy! 
> 
> Been a minute but here we are! Some good, good, GOOD Freddy Krueger smut! Some nice return to form for me on here. So I hit 200 followers on my tumblr blog and did a raffle and THIS is what the first prize winner wanted, a dirty, smutty, Freddy one-shot and I was all too happy to provide it! So I hope you all enjoy it! As per usual feedback, ideas, suggestions and requests are all welcome! Leave a comment here or shoot me an ask on my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan! Thank you all so much for reading!

Should you?

That was the big thought weighing you down at the moment.

You had been seeing…

Him.

Freddy Krueger.

For a while. 

And fuck it had been fun, and you DID get a massive amount of enjoyment out of it but he never ever made it easy on you. 

If you wanted to get even the smallest something you had to give a lot and he always asked for so much from you. 

If the phrase “If you give him an inch he will take a mile” was a religion and Freddy was capable of being religious, then that would surely be his, no doubt about it. You give him anything and he will run with it and take and take and yet…

You kept on giving. 

Constantly. 

So what did he ask for this time? Well he knew you decently well by this point, knew that you were a tad self conscious about your curves and the little extra weight you carried, so he wanted you to wear something different to bed for once. You were always so shy too and he simply loved watching you squirm as you attempted to do what he wanted, trying to step up to whatever challenge he presented. You almost always wore the same thing to bed and while he enjoyed stripping you down and cutting those pants and loose t-shirts off of you he wanted something else.

You remembered it well.

A night last week where he had you pinned against a wall, your cheek to cold concrete in that damn boiler room again, him leaning in so close to you, hot breath on your ear, as he whispered, 

“This is nice…”

His glove started to drag up your thigh, the blades catching on the soft fabric as he went, he bit your earlobe making you squirm before continuing on with his thought,

“But you know what I’d really like?”

The emphasis he put on really nearly sent a chill through you. You swallowed hard. Your tongue felt thick and too dry in your mouth as you spoke,

“What’s that?”

His non-gloved hand trailed up over your stomach, pulling at your shirt as he went, going higher and higher until he was cupping one of your breasts,

“Something that shows off these-”

And his gloved hand was on your ass as he breathed that last part,

“-and this too.”

What he wanted was crystal fucking clear. He wanted you to wear something revealing, something showing off your goods without him having to cut it up and wreck it to get to that point. 

“Can you do that for me, princess?”

And you were wondering if you should. 

I mean why should you? 

You already gave so much to him on a regular basis. So what if you said no to him just this once?

A heavy sigh.

Fuck.

You knew it wouldn’t go over well if you denied him something he so explicitly asked for of you.

You looked over your closet again, still searching for something. Maybe if you found just the right thing you might give in and do it, but because you wanted to and looked good in it, certainly not just for him, that would be ridiculous, right?

Flipping through hangers and digging through drawers you were so tired, so fucking tired and just wanted to go to bed and see him again already but you wanted to at least make an attempt at this, plus it was still a little too early for bed.

You just wanted to get your outfit together to be ready when it was bedtime and after a while you think you found something suitable and really it would have been great except for one tiny detail…

You fell asleep on the couch. 

Before you had gotten into said outfit. 

It was still laying out on your bed and there you were on the couch under a thin throw blanket and out cold.

It took you a little too long to realize you were asleep and dreaming to be honest, you should be better at picking up on it by now. 

It wasn’t until you heard that laugh, far off and echoing that you realized just where you were, in another dream, no, a nightmare, manipulated by him.

And as soon as you realized that, it shifted and changed around you. 

It didn’t matter where you were before because as soon as the scenery changed you completely forgot whatever space you were in previously. Frozen for the time being, fingers laced together in front of you, trying to place where he was, listening intently and then it sounded like he was right next to you.

It was loud and startled you so badly when you heard it,

“RUN!”

And then you were off, trepidation forgotten as you leapt into action on pure instinct, you ran and ran and the chase was the same as it ever was. 

Terrifying, heart-pounding, tiring and far too arousing, who gets turned on from that by the way? Running for your life from the monster that he was but hey you never were that usual or regular a girl were you?

He made damn sure to remind you of that constantly as well, he was far too good at that, being mocking and teasing.

As you ran you heard him somewhere above you, probably on one of the grated catwalks as he called out,

“I can smell your soaked cunt from all the way up here kitten!”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

You huffed out under your breath as you kept up your run, taking off down a side hallway, the sound of his laughter getting quieter as you went.

And soon you thought you had gotten away, well as much as you COULD conceivably get away from him. Back against a wall, breathing, trying to just catch your breath and then there he was.

He didn’t speak, not yet, instead you were greeted with the sound of one of those blades dragging on a rusty metal pipe as he started walking towards you. Ugh that sound made you cringe and you wanted to turn and run again, you attempted it and suddenly he was right there, blocking your path.

“Where you off to in such a hurry?”

His non-gloved met your wrist and he was right in front of you, that glove came up hard and slammed the space on the wall right beside your head, you jumped from the sudden contact and from having him surprise you in such a manner. Your eyes glanced at that glove so damn close to you, blades were splayed out and you swallowed as his grip on your wrist tightened, you leaned closer back into the wall but you weren’t able to get any further away from him. 

“Evening pet.”

You couldn’t look at him yet, you kept your gaze away from his as you responded, quietly,

“Hey Freddy…”

He tsk’d at that, his glove moved, blades making a scraping sound as they dragged over the concrete wall, cold metal met your cheek and you tried to pull away, he grabbed your face with his gloved hand and he made you look up at him.

“C’mon is that anyway to greet me? You can do better than that-”

That stare of his was intense, a slight chuckle as he added,

“I know you can.”

You swallowed hard, he was right, you could normally greet him better than this but tonight you felt more nerves than usual and were unsure of why.

Why was tonight so different?

“I mean it’s the LEAST you could do when you didn’t listen to me.”

Shit.

That’s right, that’s why, you fucked up.

He let go of your face, blades of his glove dragging down, you watched them as they moved, your breath catching as he kept doing what he did best, talking.

“I asked you to wear less. Not more.”

Those blades ran down the front of your shirt and over your stomach and then stopping below your waist, one blade hooked in one of the belt loops of your pants and he jerked you forward by it, pressing you closer to him as he breathed the next part in your ear with how much closer you were to him. 

“Fuckin’ jeans? Really?”

Well let’s hope you weren’t too attached to this outfit because you knew it was about to get fucking destroyed by him. You started to apologize,

“I-I’m sorry, I had an outfit ready, really I did-”

“Mmmhmm oh sure you did.”

That tone, he didn’t believe you for one second, your eyes were still downcast as he sliced through that belt loop and his hand gripped your hip and you continued on,

“Yeah! I had one, but-”

“But?”

He was always doing that, always interrupting you, a deep breath before you kept talking, you kinda hated just how badly that got to you, why was even the simple act of him stepping all over your words able to give you pause with how it turned you on. 

“But I uhm…I fell asleep on the couch before I could get changed.”

That got him to laugh, he let go of your wrist and his hand came up to your throat, he gripped and pushed you hard into the wall, you let out a small shocked sound of surprise as your head hit the wall, eyes closed tightly as your head made contact, it wasn’t hard and didn’t hurt that bad thankfully.

“Can’t even change your clothes before passing the fuck out, how useless are you?”

You bit your bottom lip and opened your eyes. He was staring you down and your heart pounded harder in your chest. It left your mouth sounding so small.

“Wha-what?”

He squeezed your throat harder and your hand came up instinctively and gripped his wrist, he scoffed as he jerked your body easily, pulling you forward before slamming your back again into the wall, he spoke so harshly.

“You deaf too little piggy?” 

Damn it all he was really laying into you so early, you breathed out, strained from how hard he was choking you,

“No-o. It wa-was an accident. I-I’m sorry.”

“Awe, she’s sorry.”

The way he said it, dripping with scorn and condensation, that glove came up, blades close to your face once more, blade of his index finger dragged over your cheek, 

“I don’t think you know the meaning of the word…”

He dragged his leather clad thumb of this gloved hand over your bottom lip as he said,

“But don’t worry. You will. I’ll make sure of that.”

You couldn’t help it. 

You shivered and your eyes fluttered closed.

Fuck, that got to you terribly, the sheer implication of what he said weighing heavy on your mind as the arousal inside you increased, you were certain your panties were already a mess. 

He kept his hand on your throat but loosened his grip slightly, you sucked down a deep breath but had no time to adjust because that gloved hand of his set to work. He was so fucking handsy with you, he loved to touch you all over, anywhere and everywhere. 

You were his plaything, his fucktoy and he intended to touch and do with you as he pleased and you would fucking let him. 

“Course you’re into this.”

He was never careful when he felt you with his gloved hand, he knew you got off on his weapon terribly, you enjoyed the small cuts and nics that would be the end result of his carelessness, it added to the experience for you. 

“Fuckin’ whore.”

He must have leaned in closer when your eyes were closed because he breathed that into your ear, harsh and low as his blades hooked into the collar of your shirt and pulled down hard, the sound of ripping fabric coming right after that, splitting your shirt open, you felt the stifling hot air of the boiler room on your now exposed chest. 

You let out a soft sound, akin to a moan as he tugged again, fabric ripping further, you squirmed in his grip, and soon the front of your shirt was totally open down the middle, the sleeves the only thing keeping it on your form. It felt uncomfortable, it was always so hot in here and you were far too overdressed. His gloved hand was back to touching you, rough and demanding as he touched your breasts still encased in your bra, you arched your back to lean into the touch further as you whined out to him,

“Plea-se?”

He spoke again, he sounded amused, you could feel how close he was to you, he bit the side of your neck before uttering,

“Think anybody in your life knows that you’re like this? A squirmy little slut, totally desperate and cock hungry?”

It wasn’t a question you were meant to seriously respond to, you still moaned from it, his gloved hand dragged down, he didn’t break the skin but came close to it.

Finally that glove came to rest below your waist, he cupped your clothed cunt through your jeans roughly, your head tipped back against the wall, a moan crossing your lips, you fucking loved this.

Most people would be horrified at the very thought of that glove being anywhere near such a sensitive and vulnerable area even through clothing but you throbbed at the idea of it, you were practically soaking through your jean’s as you moved your hips, grinding on his palm greedily with another moan.

“Disgusting thing. So fuckin’ wet.”

So apparently you had soaked through or maybe he could just feel the slide of how your panties moved under your pants. 

“Barely done a thing to you and you’re like this.”

Then that gloved hand moved and he was back to stripping you, harsh cuts through the thick denim, cutting through the material and reaching to the skin below, splitting it open as he went, you were bleeding now, red flowing slowly and soaking into the fabric. 

You loved that aspect too, he was so rough and you were ashamed of just how much you loved it. When he cut you let out the most delectable whimpers and whines that just fueled him further.

He kept pausing, cutting your clothes to touch you some more, your moans got louder whenever he did, the friction felt so damn good, whenever you were seeming to start to forget some of your shame and shyness he would say something to remind you of it and it would come back full force. 

“Just listen to you, can’t stop yourself hmm?”

You couldn’t.

But you tried, you bit your bottom lip to restrain yourself slightly, you knew your face was flushed and you couldn’t stay still on your feet, so squirmy. His hands kept touching you, rough and demanding, pulling at you, so possessive.

And then you realized the remainder of your shirt and pants were finally stripped and you were left in just your underwear before him. 

Then he stepped back, you were tempted to slide down the wall, you hadn’t realized how much you were relying on his hand on your throat holding you up. 

“Take the rest off yourself.”

You must have looked like a deer in the headlights, you looked to him, your hands met in front of your stomach, fingers lacing together again as you said,

“I-I uh…”

You were suddenly so aware of yourself and of him. His eyes raking over your form, taking in the sight of you, already bloodied and a mess, sweat standing out on your skin, panties so obviously damp. You felt small and shy once more. 

He spoke.

“What are you here for?”

His question startled you and you asked,

“What?”

He scoffed, arms crossed, your eyes were drawn to that glove, you could see your blood still on it, your thighs pressed together, they were wet. It was from you but was it blood or sweat or slick? Hard to say. You would look but you knew it was a bad idea to look away from him right now. 

While you were lost in thought he grew impatient.

He rolled his eyes and stepped forward, fingers in your hair and he pulled you hard so you fell to your knees. He jerked your head back and made you look at him, he looked so imposing above you like this as he said,

“What. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Here. For?”

God the way he said it, like you were stupid and he needed to spell it out, saying it haltingly and slowly so you could get it.

You weren’t sure how to respond,

“I-I dunno…”

He laughed and tugged hard on your hair again,

“You are here to entertain me. That is all. Nothing more. Nothing less.”

He shoved you away and you nearly fell over, 

“Now you DON’T want to know what I will do to you when you no longer entertain me slut.”

You were on fucking fire, you fucking loved how he was treating you, and what he implied, that when you were no longer useful, entertaining or fun to play with then he would get rid of you, and you knew just how he would do that too, you’d end up just like the others he brought here. 

“Strip.”

A clear command and one you now rushed to comply with. Still standing on your knees you looked up to him, maintaining eye contact as you began to move to remove your bra. You noticed the small amused smirk on his face as he watched you listen to him, you unhooked it and shrugged the garment off before throwing it aside. Your hands went to your sides and slid down, fingers slipping into the waistband of your panties and slowly pulling them down your thighs, you felt just how wet you were when you removed them. Air now on your exposed and drenched sex and you shivered at the feeling. 

“Good.”

He crouched down, his hand came between your thighs and you tensed in anticipation of his touch but instead he dragged a finger through the thick evidence of your excitement left on the sodden crotch of your panties. 

“What a mess.”

He brought his hand up, you could clearly see how wet his finger was and he looked from it to you, a smirk again as he held his hand out, you knew what you had to do as you leaned forward and cleaned your mess from his outstretched finger. He let out a small sound of approval from how your tongue rolled over it as you maintained eye contact. He seemed pleased with you and then you noticed one of his hands now behind his back, 

“Got something for you.”

He pulled his hand from behind his back and you recognized the collar and leash combo well, it had been a while since you used them, it really drove home the mood he was in, how he wanted to punish your disobedience and bad listening skills, you were scared and turned on by the prospect of what was to come. 

If you were lucky, maybe you would get to. 

You sat up on your knees straighter and he fitted the collar on you, he attached the leash as he asked,

“Too tight?”

And before you could even answer he tugged hard on the leash and you jerked forward almost falling forward onto your hands, he snickered at this and you whimpered out,

“Freddy-”

Another hard pull that made you actually fall forward, now on your hands and knees, eyes downcast until his non-gloved hand was in your hair once more, pulling your head up, one of this blades dragged under your chin making you whimper again as he said, 

“Ah-ah! You know what you are supposed to call me when you are wearing that.”

Fucking hell.

You did but it wasn’t easy, it was insane the reaction it could elicit from you, it was so flustering and hot for you.

“Say it.”

You took a deep breath and looked up into his eyes as you said it,

“Sorry Daddy.”

That got him to smile although it was brief,

“Much better.” 

He stood up and released your hair, holding the end of the leash in his gloved hand, the flooring was so harsh on your hands and knees. 

“You look uncomfortable down there, floor too hard?”

You nodded once and he tugged again with a thoughtful hum, the leather felt so good as it jerked against your throat,

“Maybe you deserve a little bit of comfort.”

Oh that was unlike him.

A snap and you were somewhere else. 

You should have realized that it wasn’t really about your comfort, more about his, he wanted to be a little more comfortable for what he intended to do to you. 

You were on your back so quickly you could barely register it, where were you? It felt softer, a bed? No time to think on that, your panties had still been around your knees and you felt the mattress dip as he got on it, non-gloved hand closed around the drenched garment and your eyes fell down to watch as he ripped them down your legs. 

He threw them to the side and you watched as he came closer, he still had the leash wrapped around his gloved hand, and the back of that same hand smacked your inner thigh and said gruffly,

“Spead em.”

A nod from you as you complied and he looked you over, gloved hand on your thigh as he loomed over you, he was taking so damn long to touch you, being an awful tease tonight, his non gloved hand slid up your thigh slowly and your hips squirmed as you craved some contact already. 

Finally, fucking finally, his non-gloved hand reached up high enough and his fingertips brushed over soaked flesh and you pushed closer into the touch and that got him to laugh again as he pulled his hand away making you let out a soft groan,

“Please?”

A hard pull on that leash as he brought his non-gloved hand back down and his hand hovered so close to where you needed it, he spoke again,

“Please what?”

Never good enough, you knew better than this and he knew that you did, you took a deep breath before trying again,

“Please Daddy, please touch me?”

A sigh from him, an act really that he was put out from such a request from you, all part of the game, his hand made contact and your hips arched and you let out a soft moan then-

Nothing.

This fucker did nothing, hand touching you but perfectly still, you whined, needy and pathetic,

“Daddy-”

“Awe what kitten?”

You tried to move your hips but his gloved hand came down and held your hip, pressing you down unto the mattress as his other hand stayed right where it was, pressed to your slit but not moving an inch. 

“Isn’t this what you wanted?”

“No-o.”

“No? But you wanted me to touch you. I’m touching you, aren’t I?”

You groaned, he was being insufferable tonight, you looked up to him and that look, he was so fucking smug right now, you bit your bottom lip, you needed to get over your shyness, if you wanted satisfaction you needed to be direct, tell him just what you wanted if you had any hope here.

“Daddy please rub me, play with my pussy, finger me-”

And you were going to say more but he interrupted, from the tone he was still playing the part, playing dumb like it was a possibility he never even fathomed until you presented it to him,

“Ohhh that is what you meant princess, well of course I can do that. You should have said so sooner.”

And then he did just as you asked, you needed no more prep or preamble as two of his fingers forced their way inside of you, and the sound you made upon that as your eyes fell closed, fucking hell after all the build up and all the teasing just those two fingers felt incredible. 

You couldn’t stay quiet, no way, quiet gasps and rushed breaths, that filthy title that he demanded you called him, and to be fair that you loved to call him, spilling forth from your mouth.

His fingers moved with practiced ease, he had done this to you so many times, knew just how to manipulate you to get you to writhe against the sheets and cry out, you couldn’t move much mind you with how he still held you down yet you still attempted it. 

It was simply too good to lay still, you squirmed even more when those two fingers hooked into that sweet spot inside, your fingers grabbing at the sheets below you,

“Fuc- yes right there!”

His glove moved, sliding off of your hip, blades biting into your plush flesh as it went, it was so good, pleasure mixing with pain was so commonplace with him and so fucking fantastic, that glove came to rest right on your pelvis and that had your eyes rolling back. 

“Hmm yeah? Right there?”

That mocking tone as he pressed harder, the effect it had on you, his voice and his hands, pressing made it so that spot inside you was assaulted on both sides, it was so intense it made your thighs want to clamp together, 

“Yes! Ahhh-”

Pleasure building, coiling inside so quickly, getting so close so fast, you couldn’t help it with how much build up there had been thus far.

He knew the signs far too well, he watched you intently as he always did, the way your breathing changed and your thigh muscles clenched, the sounds you made, fuck you didn’t even get a chance to stutter out any kind of warning, the way your walls clenched around his fingers gave you away long before then and as expected of him he ripped his fingers out of you, leaving you cruelly on the edge. His gloved hand stayed on your pelvis holding you down hard, you still squirmed and groaned out your displeasure.

“Daddy-I-I was so close.”

He tsk’d as he looked you over, non-gloved hand came down, a hard smack on your wet and oversensitive pussy, you yelped in surprise and pain, 

“You think I don’t know that?”

Of course he did! That’s why he did it. Letting you cum on the first go? As if. Not when he wanted to teach you a lesson and punish you for your bad behavior. 

You couldn’t respond, his fingers slipped back inside and anything you might have had to say stopped dead, your back arched and on he continued. 

Edging was such a fun activity for him. 

Teasing and playing with you, all the different things he could do to you, the smallest sounds and reactions he was capable of getting from you with the slightest changes. It was almost laughable how he could nearly make you sob with just two of his fingers. 

After another two edges, where you got a hair closer than the time previous, you were a wreck when his fingers left you once more, 

“Fuck! Again?!”

He laughed at that, you felt him move and you glanced down, he was settling down between your thighs, you felt his hot breath on your core and he said,

“Yes again, you should be used to this by now kitten.”

You shut up.

You immediately tensed, he was so fucking good with his fingers but with his mouth? Fucking heaven above the things he could do with his mouth, and he fucking knew how good he was with it, he knew exactly how badly he could ruin you with his mouth.

He didn’t start right away. 

You just watched as he rested between your thighs, he was on his stomach, his breath fanned over you and that alone was such a tease. 

The sheer tension of this moment was nearly enough to break you. His eyes on you and then after what felt like far too long he leaned in and your head fell back against the bed, anticipating pleasure and then instead-

Pain.

One of those blades broke the skin and he sliced and cut and you bled once more, it made your body jerk and you gasped and before you could protest or do anything you felt the first pass of his mouth brush over you and the sound of pain died off mixing into one of pleasure instead. 

The mix of pain and pleasure once more was so heady it made your head swim. 

“Daddy-”

Another small cut over your hip and his mouth pressed over your clit and he sighed against you, 

“Kitten.”

And then he finally really got started. 

Even when you did watch him you didn’t get it, it felt like what he was doing was impossible, I mean HE was impossible wasn’t he? Just from a base level what he was, he could change and do nearly anything and so it wasn’t surprising he would utilize that when he was with you, doing anything he could to his advantage to get to you. 

His mouth was deadly as he used it on you, tongue sliding between your folds and dragging up over your clit and back down, he wouldn’t stay in one spot, he would tease and touch everywhere, whenever the pleasure was seriously building, thighs trembling he would leave another cut on you and pull you back from the imminent danger of slipping over the edge too soon. 

No way were you allowed to finish yet.

Didn’t stop you from begging though. 

“Daddy plea-please! Fuck-I wanna cum so bad-”

He tugged on that leash, the end of it had been swapped to his non-gloved hand as his mouth worked, his tongue swirled over your clit as his gloved hand was on your hip, his thumb absentmindedly stroked over your skin, spreading blood with it as it went, you were a mess of red by this point, so much of your blood spilled by his blades. 

You were close again, practically babbling incoherently, so fucking needy, you had lost count of how many times he had denied you sometime after the fifth time, all you knew was you needed it, craved it, every nerve ending screaming for relief. 

Your shame was completely abandoned by this point as you begged him. You were on the edge once more, so close to spilling over, he knew you were, it would literally take one more lick and you would cum and he knew it, he pulled back just in time and you cried out in pure frustration. His hands held your hips hard and you were so very tempted to slip your hand between your thighs and bring yourself to your end but you knew he would stop you if you dared to try. 

“Oof that looked like it was a really hard edge princess.”

Terrible, awful tease, he was refusing to let up for even a moment, you were beginning to think you might not get to cum at all tonight and he raised up. 

You watched as he stood up on his knees, the end of that leash was brought up, held between his teeth as he started to undo his pants and you bit your bottom lip as you watched, 

“Looks like you’re finally ready for me to use.”

That made your heart pound in your chest at that word.

Use.

The way he said it too, like he was only doing all of this to make you acceptable for him to bury his cock in. He was going to use you and you could hardly wait for that, be nothing but a hole for him to fuck. He didn’t even address you this time, a motion of his hand signaling you to flip over, that look he gave you told you that it better be fucking quick, and even though you felt so weak, from the edging and from the blood loss and the heat, were you even still in the boiler room? The temperature made it feel that way even if the bedroom you were in didn’t make it seem that way. 

You did it. 

Quickly, as he wanted.

On hands and knees as you had been before, on display for him, gloved hand on your hip, you could feel the tips of those blades digging into your flesh and you felt him tug on that leash again, it made your back straighten a little more. 

He didn’t tease you any longer, you were expecting him to drag it out but he was so good at that, taking your expectations and flipping them on their head. Now that you were expecting him to tease you he wasted no time and filled you all at once. Fuck the stretch was so good, so sudden it almost made your arms give out, your head fell forward with a long moan ending in a shuddering breath. 

“Fuck-”

The pace he set was steady. Hard. He took and he took as he always did from you.

“What a fuckin’ mess you are.”

You were.

“But still not good enough.”

What the fuck did he mean?

What else was he going to do to you?

He wrapped the leash around his hand a few times, he pulled hard, it was suffocating, he moved to be even closer, his chest met your back, having so much of him on you worsened your need, it was so hot and having him on you was leaving you burning even more. 

Then what he intended became clear. 

That gloved hand moved, and started to slip underneath you and that made your heart stop, made your moaning stop, you felt those cool metal blades drag over your stomach and slip down lower. Two blades on either side of that most sensitive place, you were deathly still, holding yourself as still as you could. The only movement was from him fucking into you, his hips crashing into your ass, you were terrified and so fucking into it at the same time, it shouldn’t be so arousing, the threat of what this meant, but it was all the same. 

He wasn’t even touching your clit for fucks sake but the pressure placed on it was enough, you were so damn receptive and after everything he put you through tonight it was all too much. 

Your breathing was so shallow, your eyes wide, still locked down on the bed, your fingers tangled in the sheets, you warned him, so quiet, voice trembling,

“Da-Daddy I-I-oh God, I’m close.”

“Awe yeah piggy? So fucking filthy. Getting off on that?”

He didn’t even need to say it, he knew that not saying it was getting to you so badly, it left the threat of it hanging in the air, the potential of it, not out right saying it so explicitly, besides that he could see in your head, he knew what you were thinking, he didn’t HAVE to say it. He knew that even the idea of this, of the ominous thought that one wrong move and he could take away all of those orgasms of yours away forever was making you unbearably excited.

You begged, pleaded, needed it so badly, whining, calling out for him, you debased yourself in hopes he would allow you and then he said-

“Do it.”

You weren’t expecting it but he said yes and you closed your eyes tightly and cried out and then-

Something you should have expected to be frank but you didn’t, it caught you off guard.

A few more thrusts and you slipped over, you started cumming and he pulled out, 

“No! Fuck-”

He laughed. 

He ruined your orgasm and fucking laughed. You shook and clenched around nothing and all of that promise, that agonizingly built up pleasure, all those edges that would have lead to what would have surely been a spine tingling and mind melting orgasm all shattered, destroyed, fucking spoiled and he laughed.

You were trembling, his glove had moved, lifted off of you the second your orgasm had started, you had no stimulation, no anything to help you when you ruined, nothing to grind on or press to, just forced to experience the sheer emptiness of your cunt as you pulsed and felt nothing. 

The leash was dropped, his gloved hand found your throat, grabbing you from behind, you were so overwhelmed, so frustrated, you did sob. A few tears sliding down your face. 

He spoke again to you,

“Tears won’t do you any good.”

And he sunk back inside of you, his non-gloved hand slipped under you and he touched you and you tried to jerk away. You had just finished cumming, you were far too sensitive, ruined orgasm, no pleasure whatsoever, need still so present but now your clit was spent, oversensitive to the point of pain and he knew this. He touched you, two fingers drawing circles over your clit and it made you clench deliciously around him, he reveled in how you spasmed and whined, squirmed and tried to get him to stop.

“Daddy-stop, please fuck-it’s too much!”

Another hard thrust, he stayed buried to the hilt inside of you, a harsh grind as he pressed harder on your clit, he kissed your temple, a surprising moment of tenderness as he then said sounding so amused by your suffering,

“I know it is, kitten.”

You sobbed again as he touched you and another thrust that rode the line between pain and pleasure and he added on,

“That’s what makes it perfect.”


End file.
